


Sleep-Mode

by Doctor_Discord



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, Sleep Deprivation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Google takes care of a stubborn Bing.
Relationships: Googleplier/Bingiplier
Comments: 13
Kudos: 96





	Sleep-Mode

It was getting late in the manor, even for an android.

Google yawned for the fifth time in just as many minutes, rubbing at his eyes. He supposed it might’ve been a _little_ ambitious of him to try and finish his current little project within the day. It was more complicated than anticipated, it was probably safer to save it for morning, when Google wasn’t lagging and slowing down from lack of battery. The extensions had gone to ‘bed’ a few hours ago, the three of them standing in their color-coordinated charging pods in the back of the room, eyes closed, fans humming softly. Yeah, it was probably best to call it a night…

Yawning again, Google waved to his left, trying to catch Bing’s attention. “Bing, are you done? We should head back to your room.”

“J͔͡u̪͝u̞̇ŭ͟ü̥u̜̿u̺s̅͢t͢ one sec, Googs…”

Google raised an eyebrow, and glanced over, head propped up by two fingers pressed to his temple. Poor Bing was lagging _badly_ , chin rest on his desk and hands spasming. He was trying to attach synthetic feathers to a realistic-looking bird, no doubt a new toy for his cat, Peggy. Unfortunately, nothing seemed to be willing to cooperating with him in his state, but Bing kept trying. “A̒͟a̹̕ąa̳̒a͈̍a̖̒n̠̕y̰̅ minute now, and I̧͒I̞̐I̩̓I̻͗I̼I͉͞I̞͋’ll be good.”

Google’s eyebrow arched further. “Bing, it’s past midnight.”

“Y͔̓e̙͛p̫̚.̝̈́”

“That’ll be there in the morning.”

“U͆͟h̙̿-huh.”

“Are you going to stop?”

“Nope!”

Google couldn’t help the delirious little chuckle, rubbing his temple and closing his eyes. His own battery was beginning to flash its warnings in the corner of his vision, and he knew Bing was _always_ running dangerously low by the end of a _normal_ day, there was no way he was in double digits in terms of power. “Bing, don’t make me carry you.”

Bing scoffed. “Like y̠͌o͈̒ô͍o̥o̫̅u̫͌u͕͆û̯ have the battery to do that right n̯̽o̦͠ö̡o̡͛ – _H̡̱̘͍̐̓̍͐Ȩ̬̦̎͌̆Ŷ͖̪͛!”_

Google laughed again as he scooped Bing up, cradling him close to his chest. Bing pouted, crossing his arms, and practically elbowed Google _hard_ with the way his body was glitching, and he muttered an apology. Google just snorted. “We _both_ need to go to bed, Bing. Running yourself dry is helping no one.”

Bing’s pout deepened. “Your _f̙̑a͟͝c̪̏ĕ̖_ is helping no ǫn̜͌e͇͗.”

Google raised an unimpressed eyebrow, humming softly. He reached the door to Bing’s room in no time, gently nudging it open with his foot. Bing was already pretty out of it, _extremely_ dangerously low now, his words slurring as well as glitching as Google set him down on the bed before crawling in himself. “G̦͡o͓̾ô͢o͜͝o̱ö͜g͎̀l̙̅e̜͑,͚̏ ̀͢Ĩ̳ ̺͂l̩͆ơ͔o̲͂ǫ̉o͉̚v̜̈ḛ̓ ̢̐y̲͊o͑͢ű͕…”

Google smiled, pulling the covers up around the both of them and fiddling around to get Bing’s charging cord plugged into the base of his neck before plugging himself in. Bing immediately snuggled close to his chest, dropping off into sleep. Google pulled off Bing’s shades, and his own glasses, and reached over to set them on the nightstand before wrapping his arms around Bing, his chin resting atop his head. He closed his eyes, his core’s whir dimming to a slow hum.

“I love you, too, Bing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while back at like 2:00am to convince my girlfriend to go to sleep XD
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
